Intro 2
by Wave Maker
Summary: The FFC is back, and this time TQ, Mirage and our newest member Midnight decide to marry me, WM, to a Titan! Which one? Well as always, you'll choose!
1. Chapter 1

Pyrotechnic: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I totally forgot about the damage part, I'll try to remember in this wedding, that you all know is coming…. And I'm glad you're going to read this story and laugh when you do, and I'm glad you'll be otflyao, so will my so called friends. Alright! Later!

StickLad: Thank you so much! You rock too! Yes, that was the last chapter! But hopefully this story won't be our last story! Bye!

smart one: Sure Sparx can be in the sequel, and I forgot her as the flower girl, she must have gotten lost in the many, many rooms in the back dressing area (trust me, it's easy ) What! I have to wait 3 years to read the story! Darn. Ok, thank you for letting me use her, and thanks for the info! You rule!

IgomSoul Sculptor: Come on Jack, gotta give up the life of crime some time! And gosh! I'm such a ditz; I totally forgot to invite him! Can you convince him to forgive me? I hate my bad memory, or lack there of! And I'll try to help with your stories! I finished reading your Nightmares and swordsmen story and read the chap of the sequel, I haven't gotten around to reviewing it yet, it's very good though. Ok, cya!

Disclaimer: The FFC doesn't own Teen Titans… but we can dream….

"Alright, Titans, this is it," Robin said. He looked up at the large courthouse.

"It's quiet," Raven commented, noticing the silence that surrounded the building.

"Way too quiet for a crime. You sure this is the place?" Cyborg asked. Robin took a look at the communicator he held in his hand before nodding. He put it away and grasped the door handle, slowly pulling it open.

You could see Robin pale as he looked inside for a moment before he slammed the door shut. "K-kay. No problem here! Let's go home, quickly!" Robin said. The other Titans gave him a strange look. Raven closed her eyes for a moment before putting on an expression that clearly read, 'shoot-me-now.'

"They're back," was all that Raven muttered.

"Please who is this-" Starfire stopped, realizing who Raven was talking about. "No! They cannot be back! They left, never to return!"

"Never came today then," Beast Boy muttered, pointing to the now open door, a familiar girl standing in the doorway.

"Titans! You made it!" Mirage992 said happily, but with a hint, well, a truckful's worth, of evil in her eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxX

M: Yep! We are back and kicking butt!

WM: Unfortunately…

Midnight(Mid): Come on! It won't be so bad, well, yeah it will but-

WM: You're on their side too! Come on! You're the new member! You haven't even seen me do anything evil! Usually I have to marry someone to a fictional character before they turn against me! Now I won't have a reason to marry you to anyone!

TQ: -smiles- Hey, we got to her first! Don't hate us because you didn't convince her to come to your side fast enough!

M and Mid: -nod-

WM: -glare-

M: Alrighty then! Please review, and the two bachelors for WM that you'll be voting between will be announced in a soon to come up chap (chap 2 or 3).


	2. Chapter 2

Cayhleenlovestowrite: No prob!

Anarchist X: Got it! Thanks for tellin' me, nice name too!

BunnyRaven: Yeah, that's what I thought… until it was used against me… Ah heck, it's still brilliant! Evilly, evilly, brilliant!

Igom-soul sculptor: Hey! No prob reading your story! I enjoyed it a lot! Oh, and now I'm just plain confused! I don't think I invited him, but he still came and… I don't know, I think I've been hit in the head one two many times by a basketball (and trust me, I get hit in the head with them A LOT). I'm just gonna stop talking so I don't lose it. But then again, you reviewers want to see me lose it or you wouldn't be reading what I now call my doomed fate. Speaking of which, sorry, Igom, but the rest of the stinking group, whom I thought were my friends (Notice how hypocritical I am), already decided between two characters, out of the millions of losers available, for who you guys will put me with. And no, it's not the fire dudes, nor the worm…. thank gosh…

Disclaimer: You know it….

"Make it to what, exactly?" Robin asked. After the Titans' last encounter with the FanFic Clique, he was deathly scared at anything that could be the answer, since it usually had to do with his and his team's torture.

"Chill, Rob! You're gonna love this!" Mirage replied, just adding to his worry.

"Please, love what?" Starfire asked. After the boy's marriage, him, the subject of 'love,' and the subject of the FFC in the same sentence was not taken too well with Starfire.

"Wave Maker's getting a taste of her own medicine!" Mirage said loudly.

"Is she sick?" Starfire asked, her voice still retaining its angry tone as Starfire was not at all worried at the fate of the girl.

"Not exactly," Raven said, knowing the phrase.

"It means-" Robin began when Mirage cut him off.

"It means," the Egyptian girl said, "Wave Maker is on trial!"

"For what?" Raven asked. She immediately muttered a 'never mind' at Robin and Starfire's glare.

"Come on in!" Mirage said, gesturing inwards.

The Titans cautiously entered and were greeted with an angry yell.

"You invited them too! Our reviewers weren't bad enough! You just had to embarrass me in front of everyone!" Wave Maker yelled angrily at Mirage.

"Well… yeah," Mirage answered. She then spun around to the Titans. "I forgot to introduce you to everyone! You know WM and TQ!" She gestured to Wave Maker, who sat at the defendant's table, and to Titan Queen, who sat at the prosecutor's table. "The reviewers of last time's torture," Mirage said, this time motioning to multiple people who sat in the jury box. "And our newest member, Midnight!" Mirage said, pointing behind her to a girl in the judge's box. She had long black hair that had stars through it. She also had lightly tanned skin and black eyes. She was wearing a tight, black, long-sleeved top and baggy, black pants. The shirt had stars all over the torso and a 'M' on the front of it. She also had a belt loose around her waist that held various objects.

"Waz up?" Midnight asked. The Titans gave her a strange look. Midnight saw this and returned it.

"Take a seat in the jury box," Titan Queen said pointing to five empty seats in the left side. The Titans cautiously took their seats, and ended up sitting near a small girl who looked bone-thin, a young man with black hair in dreadlocks, a black vest, black pants and leather boots, and a girl with jeans and a shirt that said, 'I didn't do it' on the front (Yo Sparx, Jack, Anarchist X!). The Titans could vaguely remember those people, and the rest of the people in the box, being at Robin's wedding. Just saying that, they kept their distance away.

"So, back to the trial. Wave Maker, how do you plead?" Midnight asked.

"Like I said before, I hardly find marrying your friends to fictional characters a crime," the elemental girl told her.

"M and TQ do," Midnight said.

"Too bad," Wave Maker said.

"For you," Mirage and Titan Queen said at the same time. Wave Maker simply stuck her tongue out. She then turned to Midnight.

"Well this trial is probably rigged and Mirage and TQ are paying you and the jury to find me guilty, so why don't we get on with the insane punishment?" Wave Maker asked the judge.

"Um, they actually didn't pay us off, and I was contemplating on letting you go, but okay. Punishment it is," Midnight told her. Wave Maker opened her mouth to protest, but Midnight turned to Mirage and Titan Queen and cut her off.

"Mirage, Titan Queen, we said that you would choose the punishment, so you can decide now," Midnight said, gesturing to the front of the room. Mirage and Titan Queen walked to the front and Mirage cleared her throat.

"We already planned her punishment, and we said that Wave Maker would marry a Titan, Cyborg to be exact," Mirage stated.

"WHAT!" Wave Maker asked, or rather yelled, almost falling from her seat. Cyborg had fainted at hearing the news, Starfire and Robin pitied their friend for falling into the trap of the FFC, Raven was too into a book she was reading to care, and Beast Boy cracked up at hearing his friend's name being used in the torture.

"I thought it was Beast Boy," Titan Queen said, pointing to the changeling. Beast Boy soon joined his friend on the floor in an unconscious state. This caught Raven's attention for a moment, but soon lost her interest again, and this time Robin and Starfire had two friends pity.

"No! Anything but that!" Wave Maker said, rushing up from her seat to her friends.

"Don't worry WM, you aren't gonna marry Beast Boy," Mirage told Wave Maker, causing the later to sigh in relief. Mirage then continued, but this time to Titan Queen, "She's gonna marry Cyborg!"

"No, Beast Boy!" Titan Queen yelled.

"Cyborg!" Mirage yelled back.

"Beast Boy!"

"Cyborg!"

Wave Maker looked up at Midnight, mouthing, 'Stop this!'

Midnight nodded and turned to the arguing pair. " You guys! Stop bickering over Wave Maker's future!" Wave Maker smiled at Midnight, who just shook her finger, meaning, 'Don't thank me yet.' "If you can't decide," Midnight finished, "Let the jury decide for you."

"Traitor!" Wave Maker said to Midnight.

"That's a good idea!" Mirage said and her and Titan Queen turned to the reviewers and the Titans, Beast boy and Cyborg just now waking up.

"Kay, you guys decide!" Titan Queen said. Wave Maker mouthed, 'Pick no one,' behind the twos' back.

"And if you pick no one, we'll marry YOU to a character!" Mirage said. The reviewers jumped back in terror and then nodded.

"Alright, WM, your husband will be chosen shortly!" Titan Queen said.

Wave Maker sighed, the world seemingly being against her. "Great, just great," she muttered as the jury left the room to decide.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Mid: You guys seen WM?

TQ: I think she is trying to hide after her fate was told.

M: Nah, I saw her hitting her head against a wall a little while ago.  
TQ: What! We need to stop her!

M: Why?

Mid: She could do brain damage!

TQ: And then she won't be able to suffer the pay back!

M: Oh my gosh! We have to stop her!

Mid: glare

TQ and M: sighsAnd she's our friend…. run off

Mid: shakes head disappointed Review…


	3. Chapter 3

Igom-soul sculptor: Oh great, more people for me to- M, why are you behind me?

M: Well, Me, TQ and Mid decided that our plan isn't safe with you talking to the reviewers, so we'll be handling it from now on….

WM: Like I'd hand it over to- -is suddenly pushed out of the way by Mirage and tied up by Midnight and Titan Queen-

M: -turns to you- Hey! Sorry bout that, some people don't know when to step back and let others take control. Anyway, we were thinking about Mas or Menos since she IS a big fan of them, loves the Spanish language and draws little cards about them all the time.

WM: -oc- THOSE WERE "DOWN WITH KID FLASH, GO MAS AND MENOS" CARDS!

M: Still not helping your case, WM! Johnny Rancid, though, we hadn't thought of….Hmm…. Interesting… -evil smile-

Anarchist X: (Still Mirage)Oh, it's alright, Wave Maker should apologize to you for waiting so long to update. You will get to fall through the roof again at Wave Maker's wedding, so I hope you can wait that long, if you can't, be angry at Wave Maker, not us, 'kay? Oh, and as long as you bring the chickens, we'll fit them in!

Disclaimer: We blah don't blah own blah TT blah……blah.

Midnight stepped down from her box and walked up to the table her friends sat at. It was just the FanFic Clique in the room now, since everyone else had gone to decide who Wave Maker would marry.

"Please you guys, I promise, SWEAR, I'll do something else, just not this!" Wave Maker pleaded. Mirage and Titan Queen shook their heads.

"No can do, WM. We couldn't find anything worse than this, so we're sticking with it!" Titan Queen said.

"Well, if you're positive that's the punishment, can you at least give me a chance to win my freedom over?" Wave Maker asked. The other three gave her a puzzling look.

"What do you mean?" Mirage asked.

"Well, each of us gives a challenge for the others to try and win at, if I win them, I get a Get-outta-jail-free card, if you win, I'll go through with my punishment…. willingly," Wave Maker said the last part through gritted teeth.

"I don't know," Titan Queen said, "I'd rather have her have no chance at freedom."

"TQ's got a point," Mirage said.

"Mid, you're the judge, it's your decision, please say yes!" Wave Maker pleaded again.

"I'm not exactly sur-" Midnight was cut off by a knock on the door leading to the Jury Room. Mirage walked over and opened the door, the reviewers and the Titans stepping out and taking their seats in the box.

"So, what'd you guys decide?" Midnight asked, her and Titan Queen walking over to the box.

"Well," Igom-Soul Sculptor said, standing up (congrats, since you were the first one to review to this chap, you get the honor of speaking for the group! ), "We decided that- why is Wave Maker standing on the table?" The whole jury had seen this, and upon spinning around, the FFC saw too. Wave Maker was, indeed, standing on a table, fingers in her ears.

"I'm only gonna say this once, so listen good!" she screamed at an ear-piercing, glass-shattering level, "I will NOT stop yelling until you give me a chance at my freedom, and trust me, I can scream for a LONG time!" Everyone clapped their hands over their ears and winced in pain as she began to scream even louder than before.

"Fine! Fine!" Midnight yelled, pulling one of Wave Maker's fingers from the ear.

"You agree?" Wave Maker asked stepping down from the table happily.

"Yes! Just shut up!" Midnight said. Everyone sighed in relief from the stopping of the noise and put their hands back at their sides.

"Alright! I win the majority, I win my freedom, got it?" Wave Maker asked. Mirage smiled and nodded.

"Sure, but I'm sure we'll win!" She said.

"I wouldn't be too sure," Wave Maker said happily.

"So who's first?" Midnight asked.

"You are the newest member," Titan Queen said, "so you should go first."

"Yeah, newest to oldest!" Mirage said.

"That means I'm last!" Wave Maker said angrily.

"You wanted the challenges," Midnight said. Wave Maker let out an angry sigh.

"Fine," she muttered. She pulled out her PDA before asking, "What is it that you want to do for your challenge?"

"Um…. A quiz! On…. Full Metal Alchemist! I love that show!" Midnight said happily.

"Alright," Wave Maker agreed and wrote something on her PDA. As soon as she did, the lights went out.

XxXxXxXxXxX

WM: Ok, so next time we have the first challenge!

M: And don't worry, you don't have to watch FMA to get it.

Mid: So tune in!

TQ: Same time, same place!

WM: Not the same time, TQ.

M: Probably much later with WM's delayed updates.

WM: Oh yeah, put all the blame on me!

TQ, Mid, M: … Well, yeah!


	4. Chapter 4: Midnight's Challenge

Igom-soul Sculptor: Hi there, Igom, Midnight speaking! Glad to finally get your review, it's okay that it's late though, we were just getting worried. No, there won't be any robot battle challenges, or samurai sword ones. Cooking pudding sounds fun, but it's up to the others to change theirs as mine is already shown. Hope you enjoy it, and hi to you too, Jack.

Anarchist X: Like above, it's up to the others, and I don't think they'd do that. Actually, WM might, TQ too. TQ'll probably already have at least one rabid animal in her challenge. You'll see what I'm talking about at the end. With the box of solution, if I were to choose, I'd choose Tamaranian food, but we don't want her dead, so no. Oh well, hopefully our challenges shall be just as good.

Mirage992: M, why are you reviewing to your co-story? You could just e-mail us or something, but whatever. You are very evil in this chapter, so don't worry. And yes, you'll continue to be ev- -paper airplane comes and hits her in the head- - opens paper and reads- "M, everyone knows you aren't really evil, just insane, so stop being a poser. Signed, WM. PS. I'm hiding so you can't find me! Mwahahahaha! -stops reading- Wow, she actually wrote out her evil laugh...(It's like The Tick! ) Anyway, –crumples paper and tosses it behind her- I guess I'll end here, since you and WM will destroy the camera in –looks at watch- three...two...one... –WM suddenly runs in and hides behind Mid-  
WM: Hide me, she's insane!  
M: Evil, WM, EVIL! You are so dead for denying my evilness!  
Mummies: -suddenly come on screen in a huge army and knock over the camera before static comes on the screen and then the camera goes off-

Notice: This chapter was written by Wave Maker with permission of Midnight and acceptance from the whole group, except Titan Queen, who never replied to any emails or other notices of the new chapter. Titan Queen, if you are reading this, contact one of us now!

Disclaimer: pulls out a hypnotizing thing Yes, we own Teen Titans, along with the world, Pluto, and all your money, hand it over! No, we're kidding, we don't own it. You wish we owned it, actually, you probably wish YOU owned it, but you get what we're saying, right? Wrong? Whatever? Fine, whatever it is...

The lights came on within a moment and the court room was gone, replaced with the set of a quiz show.

"Cool," Midnight said, looking at the colors and the large sign that read 'Midnight's Challenge,' with stars over it like her outfit and hair.

Wave Maker smiled, breathed on her nails and rubbed them on her shirt. "I try," she said. The FFC rolled their eyes.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Raven asked from the seats in the back for the audience. Everyone in the jury box had been transported to the bleacher like seats. The Titans East, all honorary Titans and even some villains were walking in through doors on either side of the set and taking seats. Then other fans and FF writers filed in until all the seats were taken.

"Just sit and watch the show," Mirage answered.

"Hey, wait, what are they doing here?" Wave Maker asked, pointing to the new comers, "I didn't write 'em here."

"We know, we invited them," Titan Queen told her.

"Oh come on!" Wave Maker said, angry at the growing number of witnesses, "Next you'll be saying that you invited people from other cartoons..."

Midnight opened her mouth, but Wave Maker cut her off, "Don't even start."

"Actually, I was gonna ask if we could start," Midnight stated.

"Whatever," Wave Maker muttered and walked to one of the contestant's podiums, the one on the right. Her name appeared on the front of the podium, Jeopardy type. "Who's facing me?" the girl asked.

"One of you two... um... TQ, you can do it," Midnight said.

"But I'm a huge FMA fan!" Mirage protested.

"Too bad, I got the part!" Titan Queen said happily and took her place behind the second podium, her name coming up on, too.

"Fine, but what are you gonna do?" Mirage asked Midnight.

"I'll ask the question." Midnight walked behind a third podium facing the other two. It had a couple cards on it, a screen to say who buzzed in and two green buttons, one at the top right part and the other on the left. The name 'Midnight' appeared on the front.

"So what do I do!" Mirage said irritated.

"Um, you can be the judge," Midnight suggested, "You know, like if they got it wrong, but I accidentally say it was right, you can tell me I messed up. I won't, but at least you'll have some hope." She smiled as Mirage glared back.

Midnight turned back to the two contestants, and pulled the first card. "Alright, first question: Why does Ed have auto mail and why is Al's soul connected to a suit of armor?"

Wave Maker hit the buzzer immediately, "Because they tried to use alchemy to bring back their mom but it went horribly wrong!"

"Correct," Midnight said and pushed the right green button. A large '1' lit up behind Wave Maker.

"Cool," Wave Maker said, looking at the one.

"I try," Midnight said, copying Wave Maker's earlier moves.

"Just ask the next question!" Titan Queen yelled angrily.

"Sorry," Midnight said, prolonging the sound of the vowels. She grabbed the next card and read it, "Who does Ed like, Winry or the gypsy girl Noah?"

Wave Maker hit the buzzer again. "Winry," she answered.

"Wrong!" Midnight said.

"What? No it's not!" Wave Maker yelled angrily.

"It's correct, Mid," Mirage told the new girl.

Midnight shook her head before Titan Queen buzzed in.

"He likes both of them," Titan Queen answered, then added "but he likes Winry more."

"Right!" Midnight said and pushed the left green button. She then turned to Mirage, "That's why I chose TQ." Mirage glared daggers at Midnight before mumbling something inaudible to anyone but herself.

"Next Q," Midnight said grabbing another card, "Who's older, Ed or Al?"

"That's easy," Wave Maker said after buzzing in, "It's Ed."

Midnight nodded and pushed the right button, adding a "Good job," and another point to Wave Maker's score, turning the one to a two.

Midnight pulled the next card. "Alright, who can use fire with a special sign on his glove?"

"Uh..." Wave Maker trailed off as Titan Queen hit her buzzer.

"Roy," Titan Queen said excitedly.

"Yep," Midnight said and pushed the left button.

"Yes!" Titan Queen yelled happily, doing the victory sign.

Wave Maker thought it was the peace sign though and got angry. "That's my sign! Points off for theft!" She shouted.

"Wave Maker, it's not YOUR sign. Anyone can use it," Midnight pointed out.

"No! I always use it! I even called it! It's MINE!" Wave Maker whined.

"Wave Maker, shut up. No one cares. Besides, someone probably already took it. Maybe some famous singer, or a cartoon, or the president. It's not yours though, so get over it," Mirage said, very much annoyed at the girl's yelling.

Wave Maker glared at Mirage and then made a mental note to kill Bush for taking her peace sign.

"Anyway, next question. Who ever gets this wins," Midnight said.

"Yeah, we can count," Titan Queen said, pointing to the tied score behind the two contestants.

"Well, you, me and Mid can count," Mirage said to Titan Queen.

"Oh, ha, ha. I'm smarter than you!" Wave Maker told her.

"You forgot what the four oceans were called in History class," Mirage pointed out. Midnight and Titan Queen began to laugh.

"I went brain dead!" Wave Maker defended.

"WM, you need a brain to go brain dead," Mirage said.

Wave Maker was about to respond when Midnight, having stopped her laughing, interrupted, "Alright, alright! We have a game to finish here!"

"Right," Titan Queen agreed.

Midnight smiled and looked at the last card. "So the next and final question is: What does Winry like to do in her free time?"

The sounds of two buzzers filled the room, but no one could tell which came first.

Was it Titan Queen or Wave Maker? Wave Maker or Titan Queen? Titan Queen or Wave Maker? Wave Maker or Titan Queen? Ahh! Too much pressure!

Midnight waited for the name of the first buzzer to come up. It finally did, but she waited even longer to build up the suspense.

"And..." Midnight began, "Wave Maker?"

Wave Maker smiled excitedly. She got it, she won! She opened her mouth and...

Maybe she was too happy and excited, or maybe she was still angry at Titan Queen for taking her sign, or maybe she was angry at Mirage for saying she had no brain, or maybe she was brain dead like History class, or maybe it was that Mirage had gotten the whole Audience to chant "WM can't do it" over and over again, or maybe she was right and the whole world really was against her, or maybe... or maybe the writer ran out of other possible reasons for why Wave Maker forgot what the answer was, but she did.

That's right, she totally spaced on what she was going to say.

"Uh.. never mind..." she said quietly.

"Yes!" Titan Queen cheered, "that means I win, right!"

"If you can answer it correctly, yes," Midnight said.

"Kay, Winry likes to see how things tick and make stuff using tools and machinery and stuff like that," Titan Queen answered hopefully.

"Correct!" Midnight said happily. She pushed a large blue button that appeared between the two green ones and a bunch of balloons, confetti, streamers and other celebratory things came down.

"But that's what I was gonna say!" Wave Maker complained.

"But you didn't say it!" Mirage said joyfully.

"But don't I at least get points for trying?" Wave Maker asked angrily.

"No," Titan Queen answered as Midnight shook her head.

Wave Maker glared at the three before sighing in defeat.

"Fine. What's the next challenge, TQ?" She pulled out her PDA and prepared to write something down.

"You three, deserted island, last one to survive wins," Titan Queen answered.

"So, it's like 'Survivor'?" Mirage asked.

Titan Queen shrugged before replying with, "Sure, why not."

"One deserted death trap, heavy on the insanity, coming up," Wave Maker said and wrote everything Titan Queen had described down.

The lights went out and then back on to show a beach.

"Where are we?" Midnight asked.

"The island TQ talked about," Wave Maker answered.

"Where is she?" Mirage asked, noting the girl's absence.

"There," Wave Maker said, pointing to a camera floating in the air. A television screen appeared in mid air next to it showing Titan Queen sitting on a bamboo colored couch with a bamboo colored background.

"Hey you guys!" Titan Queen said.

"Hey, where are you?" Midnight asked.

"In a hut somewhere on the island," Titan Queen replied. The camera that Titan Queen was talking to zoomed out to show the whole bamboo made hut, including a tied up, gagged and very scared looking Robin sitting next to his wife. "Oh, thanks for adding Robin in, WM," Titan Queen added.

"Oh it was nothing," Wave Maker said, "See, I can be NICE to my friends."

"We are being nice to you, WM," Midnight said.

"I'm not," Mirage added quietly.

Wave Maker glared at Mirage before turning to Midnight, "And how is that?"

Midnight answered, "Not only are we trying to get you a boyfriend, which you really need-"

"And don't want," Wave Maker said angrily.

"But we're giving you a chance, which you didn't give me or M, to get out of this," Titan Queen said, finishing Midnight's sentence, "and you're wasting your second chance right now." Titan Queen showed an evil smile before grabbing a remote and pointing it at the camera on her end. "The game's begun," she said and went to turn the camera off, but just as she was about to, Robin broke through his binds, pulled the gag off, yelled, 'I'm free!' and ran towards the door.

Titan Queen let out an annoyed groan, turned the camera off and went to chase after her boyfriend.

XxXxXxXxXxX

WM: I can't believe it! I lost! How could I have lost!  
Mid: -shrugs happily- I don't know.  
TQ: But I'm glad!  
M: Me, too!  
WM: Well of course you guys are... I've got to win one though, I'm sure of it! I mean, I've atleast got to win mine!  
TQ: Not if you lose the others.  
M: Then you won't even get a chance because you won't need one.

WM: -thinks- Darn it, you're right.  
Mid: Yep, which means the reviewers should review now and tell us who you should marry, cuz you'll be marrying them soon!

WM: -puts face in hands while asking self 'why?'-

TQ: Kay, reviewers, BB or Cy. Pick soon, and enjoy my challenge soon, too:)


End file.
